Still Running
by cecld16
Summary: After Annabeth's Death Percy is distraught. He is blamed for her death. The Gods have no choice but to banish him...but when strange accidents at camp, turn out to be something much more deadly at work will Percy help? Or will he be temped to go against the gods, fed up with the fates and the gods messing with his life?
1. Still Running

She died...

I was blaimed.

My heart splintered.

Everyone I lived for was gone.

I was driven mad...

Banished from my home by the gods I ran...

I don't think I ever stopped running...

Not really.

Even when they wanted my help.

I was still running...


	2. Grief

Percy was in shock.

He couldn't believe what was happening...

He was standing before the gods.

He was kneeling.

His head bowed...

Zeus looked at Percy coldly and Athena was trembling with rage.

His father was not in the throne room. Zeus had told Posidion that it would be best if didn't attended this...

Everything was silent, no one spoke.

There was a sence of danger in the air.

Zeus finally boomed "Percy Jackson! Rise"

Percy stood up, chains of silver around his wrists waying him down.

Zeus said coldly "You have been summoned here because of a murder! A murder that took place in your hands! How will you defend yourself?"

Percy was to weak to talk, his emotions were still all over the place.

A tear trickled down his cheek at Percy finaly managed to identify one emotion he was feeling...

Grief.

Pure grief.

His heart felt like someone had squashed it then ripped it out as he watched his heart bleed out in front of him.

Percy stayed silent.

Zeus said "If you choose to remain silent then we will have no choice but to assume you are guilty for this crime"

Again Percy tried to defend himself but again words failed him.

Zeus sneered "Very well, Percy Jackson, son of Posidion! I strip you of all your titles and your rewards, anything you wished or asked for will be undone! I banish you and You will no longer be remembered as Percy Jackson Savior of Olympus! You will be remembered as Percy Jackson, the demigod that ended his girlfriends life Annabeth Chase!"

Then Percy was falling...

Falling from Olympus as if he'd been standing on a trap door that had finaly decided to open.

Percy wondered as he fell, how did everything end up like this...?


	3. Chapter 3

I decided to write this note got tell you a few things about this story that are very important.

This story is only from the main characters point of view because I'm doing other story's that will be about different main characters but all of there story's will cross over and be connected.

For Example

Still Running (A fanfic with Percy Jackson as the main character)

For Who I Am (A Fanfic with Nico Di Anglo as the main character)

Completely ( A Fanfic with Jason Grace as the main character)

A Quest Of Los Dioses (A Fanfic with Leo Valdez as the main character)

Are all connected and will all cross over eventually. There isn't really an order that you should read them in but reading all of them will make the end to the story's make more sense.

:)


	4. Suicidal

A sharp pain in his body awoke Percy.

For a moment he just lay there, on the floor, not moving.

His musclier chest rising and falling.

He tried to process what had happened but it felt like someone was grating his brain cells one by one, making it hard to think.

Annabeth...

Percy stifled a sob...

Half of him refused to believe it.

The other half of him screamed with anger and tears.

Annabeth...

His Annabeth...

How could she be gone?

How could she just be there then then the next moment be gone.

Pure agony sliced through him, cutting deep into his heart.

It even hurt to breath...

Percy curled up, his breathing hitching...

How could the fates be so cruel?

Wasn't what they had done for the gods enough?

Enough to earn their piece?

Enough to settle down?

Another sharp pain slammed into him...as he thought of New Rome, where he'd been planning to settle down...with Annabeth, he'd gotten his hopes up, now everything had come crashing down.

Percy couldn't hold it in any longer...he screamed with pure grief, pain and anger, letting all his emotions out.

"Is this what you want! You son of a bxxxx! Everything I've done! Every little thing we've done and this is how you repay us!"

Percy wasn't sure who he was screaming to, the gods? The fates? Anything that played a part in Annabeth's death and his banishment would do...

"Aaaaaaaaaarrgggg!" With a cry Percy slammed his first down into the earth as he kneeled over. The ground shaking violently as it reacted to Percy's distraught emotions.

Percy didn't look at where he'd been banished to, he didn't care, he just wanted to forget all that had happened...to be with Annabeth...

Percy glanced at his sword that was lying besides him...

What on earth was he thinking? He wasn't suicidal!

But then again...grief could make you do stupid things...

Annabeth...

But before he could even reach towards his sword, Percy stiffened as he heard some footsteps and a kind motherly voice asked "Are you okay dear?'

**Please review? **


	5. The Town of Astraea

Percy's eyes widened as he looked at a black haired women with dark brown kind eyes that shone with warmth.

Percy suddenly realised that there was a crowd of people around him...

He was lying in sand.

The Women was in front.

Percy noticed that he was in a street...but not just any street, it looked like he was in some sort of dirty town.

Everything looked hand made, the house's were just shacks and the people were wearing rags.

Percy could see how tired everyone looked, their were children hiding behind their parents, peaking up at him.

Percy muttered "Where...where am I?"

The Woman said "The Town of Astraea"

The name seemed familiar to Percy but he couldn't remember why...

Percy sat up groaning, he realised that riptide had morphed back into a pen, he quickly stuffed it back into his pocket.

"What is all this racket about!" An wiry yet authoritative voice boomed from behind the crowd.

The towns people made way as an old man walked through, he looked wary but at the same time strong, even in his old age.

Percy could tell that this man was well respected.

"Darla?" The man asked the kind women that had reminded Percy of his mother.

Darla said "We found him here, look at his clothes, his stature But...You don't think his one of them do you?"

One of them?

One of who?

Percy looked down on himself then he stopped himself gasping in shock at what he was now wearing.

His orange t-shirt gone.

Greek shining armour replaced it but it looked heavy but was surprisingly light.

And it all fitted very well.

The Man said "He could be...you boy, what's your name? Where did you come from?"

Percy thought...well they don't seem like monsters...

Percy stammered "P-Percy Jackson...sir..."

The old man smiled slightly as Percy called him sir.

Darla gave a little laugh "I like this boy, sheriff"

Sheriff? Right...

So maybe he was in some sort of town in Texas?

Their accents sounded like he was in Texas.

The Sheriff looked him over then muttered "I think he is one of them..."

Darla frowned at that.

The Sheriff shouted at the crowd "Alright! There is nothing to see here! All of you move!"

The Crowd grumbled and pushed but eventually moved away. Leaving The Sheriff, Darla and a young women with ginger hair, around Percy's age...

She was looking at him with dislike that made Percy squirm.

Once everyone left the ginger hair girl asked him coldly "So who is it? Which god's your parent? What trouble are you going to get this town into now?"

Darla sighed "Excuse her, Percy, she's just bitter"

Percy spluttered "Wait, you know about the god's?"

Darla and The Sheriff looked resigned, like there worst fears had come true.

Darla sighed "So you are a Demigod"

Percy mumbled "Yes" as he stood up.

The girl asked him warily "Who's your parent?"

Everything seemed to freeze, a sudden tension gripped the air. Percy could feel the fear inside them...

Percy said uncomfortably "Poseidon"

The girl let out a gasp of shock and she looked horrified.

Darla and the Sheriff looked like their worst fears had come true.

The girl whispered "A son of the big three? This is not good...not good at all"

After everything that had happened to Percy he was surprised that he hadn't gone crazy yet as he groaned "Please can you all just tell me! What is going on!"

The girl flinched as Percy's voice went louder but Percy ignored this, he needed answer's!

The Sheriff sighed "I think you need to come with us boy"

**Review? The first review I get I'll mention them in my next chapter?  
**


	6. Paintings Of My Past

Percy followed them like a puppet on strings.

I know it seemed stupid to follow complete strangers into a very odd and creepy town but what did he have to lose?

Just his life...

But at this moment in time he didn't give dam about where he lived or died.

Percy didn't think he would do again.

He followed them into a type of office but his eyes widened as he got inside.

Paintings etched the walls.

It wasn't just how many paintings it was what was on them...

He saw a painting of a war between...

An Army of teenagers with strange glowing lights surrounding them and an Army of monsters and a few other glowing teenagers though there was a guy in front...that wasn't what was unimportant though...his eyes were a bright gold.

There were other paintings to a war between some Greek looking people and Roman people, again their body's seem to shine strangely. The ground had wicked cracks through and I swore if I looked hard enough I could see a strange evil looking face calved from the ground, laughing as it watched the fight...

There were other paintings that seemed familer to him, there was a painting of a camp which looked suspiosly like camp half blood, there was a painting of a haunting dark labrinth, a painting of the sea with a silver monster glittering in the sea, a painting of a lightning bolt held in Zeus's hand and a painting of a lady that had no head but a head with snake hair rolled along the ground.

Every painting just looked so familer, it was like someone had painted most of his past on these paintings then stuck them randomly in the Sheriffs office.

But he knew one thing for sure, this was not an ordinary town.

**The first person that gives me a review I'll read and Review on one of their fanfics :)**


End file.
